Awaken
by semisweetie50
Summary: This is a version starting at the season 4 finale where Elena is not sired to Damon, and Jenna and Alaric are still alive. This is a Delena story, but will include the main plot, like Klaus, and the cure. Rated T because the show is PG-14.
1. Chapter 1

** Okay, so I just couldn't help but start a new story, but I've come up with a solution: this is the last new story I will allow myself to post until I update every single one of my other ones. And yes, this is once again also a new category: The Vampire Diaries. It's just so irresistible! Anyways, I'm on the Delena side, and I just hate the fact that the MINUTE those two get together the whole sire bond thing comes up. Can't they just be happy? Anyways, so, my story is going to have no sire bond, and Jenna and Alaric are alive. And so is Jeremy, because I nearly cried when I watched him die, and I have NEVER cried for a show or movie. So if he was dead, I would be sobbing as I typed. :P And to explain how Jenna survived, Klaus didn't actually get her for the sacrifice, he just got a random person. And Alaric is alive because he DIDN'T start losing his mind when he kept dying, and I'm just pretending they killed Esther. And there is still a conflict, because now Klaus is trying to figure out how to continue making more hybrids. And by the way, I know it seems like a lot of people are alive, but I love all these characters. And who knows, I might kill one of them off later. **

** So, to actually START the story, here we go!**

Damon sprinted into the hospital, having just gotten a call from the hospital. He spotted Meredith Fell.

"Where is she?" He said.

"No, Damon, wait-"

He didn't even look at her. "Where is she?"

"You need to know, when Jeremy brought Elena in here earlier tonight her injuries were worse than I let on. It wasn't a concussion it was a cerebral hemorrhage- bleeding on the brain."

Damon looked confused. "What are you saying?" He snarled.

She looked worried. "He was so worried, I didn't want to tell him, but- I helped her. She needed my help."

Damon searched her face, slowly understanding. "You _what?_"

At that very inconvenient moment, Jenna rushed in. "What's going on? Where's Elena?"

Damon spun around, eyes widening. "Damn it." He muttered. He spun back around to Meredith. "Look, she's going to wake up any second, so you need to come up for an explanation as to_ why _she will be doing so. Also, we need an empty hospital room to put her in. Jenna doesn't know anything. Go!"

Meredith bit her lip, looking nervous, and rushed off to get a room for Elena. Damon spun around, putting his acting face on. He looked concerned and relieved.

"Oh, good, you're here. Don't worry, Dr. Fell says she'll be fine." Jenna slumped over in relief. "They did CPR and she's breathing again. I just got here, so I don't know what room she's in..." He turned around, pretending to see if he could see her through a window, when Meredith walked back up.

"Oh, hello, Miss Summers-"

"Elena's okay?" Jenna interrupted.

Meredith put on a small smile, but still had a slightly furrowed brow. "Yes, I can take you to her room if you want. We gave her a sedative, but she should be waking up in just a little bit..." Meredith glanced over at Damon, and they shared an _oh-my-god _look. Jenna nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"Right this way, then."

They walked down a hallway to room 348C. "She's right in here." Meredith opened the door and peeked in. Then she opened it all the way. Elena was lying in a bed, asleep, with Stefan sitting in a chair beside her. Jenna and Damon rushed in, Damon and Stefan sharing a look.

"So, you guys can grab some extra chairs from down the hall if you would like. The sedative should wear off in about half an hour." Meredith explained.

Jenna smiled gratefully. "Okay, thanks. I'm going to step out for a second to call Jeremy to tell him what's going on."

Stefan looked up. "Oh, no, you should stay in here with her. I can do it."

Jenna looked indecisive. "Uh... You don't have to..."

"No really, it's no problem. I've been with her for a while anyways. You sit here."

Jenna nodded. "Okay, thanks, Stefan."

Damon was standing beside the bed, staring at her face. He glanced up. "Oh, yeah, and I can go get a few more chairs."

The two Salvatores walked out of the room, Meredith following them. Stefan and Damon looked at her. Stefan spoke first. "Look, we're not angry-"

Damon scoffed. "Speak for yourself, brother." Stefan glared at him.

"Look, we can deal with this later. Did you actually sedate her?"

Meredith nodded. "It works on vampires. I also set up the heart monitor with a recording of a different, healthy patient. No one will be able to tell anything's wrong."

"Okay, good. I don't know what Elena will want, but do you think you can go grab a blood bag, just in case?"

"Yeah, sure. We just got some more today, I can adjust the records pretty easily." She walked off.

Stefan turned to Damon. "Go get those chairs. I'm gonna call Jeremy and Bonnie and tell them what's going on."

"Whoa, wait. I'm not an errand boy." Damon argued.

"Would you rather be the one to tell Elena's brother and best friend that she's in transition?"

"I'll go get the chairs."

Stefan pulled out his phone, and dialed Jeremy's number.

"Stefan, where's Elena?" Jeremy said.

"Look, there was an accident. Rebekah ran Matt and Elena off the bridge, and she- well, when she collapsed the other day, Meredith said that things were worse than she told you. She gave Elena vampire blood. And then she and Matt went off the bridge, and..."

There was silence on the other end, then, "Are you saying...?"

"Jeremy, Elena's turning into a vampire."

"Oh my god. I'll be right there. Who else is there?"

"Just me, Damon, and Jenna. I'm about to call Bonnie."

"Wait, Jenna's there? Have you told her anything?"

"No, we're waiting for Elena to wake up- Meredith gave her a sedative. You have to be careful about what you say- we need to talk to Elena before we do anything. I don't know what she'll want to do."

"What do you- Hold up. You think she won't want to, you know, complete the transition?"

Stefan sighed. "I have no idea. Look, just get down here. We're in 348C." He hung up.

He called Bonnie next. "Stefan, what's going on? Elena's not picking up her phone. Is she okay?"

"Remember when she collapsed? Meredith gave her vampire blood to heal her. Today, Rebekah ran Matt and Elena off the bridge, and Elena didn't make it. She-"

"Oh my god. She's a vampire?"

"Well, she's in transition. We're at the hospital- me, Damon and Jenna. Jeremy is on his way. Elena's been sedated, but it'll wear off soon, and she won't know what's going on. You should get down here. Room 348C. Do you think you could call Caroline?"

He heard Bonnie moving around, and a door slam. "Yeah, of course. I'll be there ASAP."

As he put his phone away, Damon walked up carrying a stack of chairs. Stefan took some, and they walked back in the room.

Jenna was sitting there, holding Elena's hand, looking at her. "Oh, good, you're back. Do you know how this happened?"

Damon and Stefan looked at each other. "Uh, no. We can find out from Matt later, he's here, too."

Jenna nodded. "Do you think you guys could sit with her for a few minutes? I should call Alaric."

They agreed, and pulled up a couple of seats. Jenna walked out of the room as she pulled out her cell phone. Damon sat on one side of Elena, Stefan on the other. Stefan took her hand, while Damon just watched her.

"This is..." Damon began, unsure how to finish the sentence.

"Not good, yeah," Stefan completed. At that time, his phone buzzed. He pulled it out, and read the text. "It's from Meredith Fell. She got the blood and it's in her office down the hall, if we need it."

The door slammed open, and Bonnie and Jeremy flew in. "Oh my god," Jeremy said as he rushed to her side, shoving Damon out of the way.

"Don't know if you're sight's going, but I'm standing here, you know," Damon snarked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Is she okay? I mean, other than, you know..."

Stefan nodded. "Yeah, she's fine."

"Will she understand what's going on? Can you like... feel it, or something?"

"She might feel a little weird, but no, there's no flashing sign that will appear. We're gonna need to get Jenna out of here for a little while," Damon responded.

Jeremy shook his head. "I can't believe she's turning into a va-"

Jenna walked in. "Alaric's on his way. He says he's relieved she's okay."

The group looked at each other. _Okay _wasn't exactly what they would call it, but of course Alaric doesn't know what's actually happening.

Bonnie pulled a chair up, staring at her best friend, who, technically was dead. She couldn't believe it. She didn't hate vampires as much as she used to, but she still wasn't on great terms with the idea. It wasn't natural- it was against everything that witches believed; we are born, we live, we die. It's how nature works. As Bonnie watched Elena, she decided she didn't care how nature was supposed to work- if it was either a vampire or a corpse, she knows which one she would prefer.

Jeremy sat up by her head, his hand on her face, messing with her hair. He was so relieved she was alive- well, sort of. He couldn't imagine what would happen if she died- though he'd thought about it many times. He had also considered this scenario- her becoming a vampire. To be honest, he'd expected it, though not this way. He assumed that eventually she would choose to turn to stay with- well, he really wasn't sure which Salvatore she was in love with anymore. Jeremy's automatic choice would be Stefan, but he couldn't help himself from thinking about what Rose had said, and how Damon is to Elena. He may be a world-class ass to the rest of the world, but he treated Elena like a princess, and that's all Jeremy wanted for his sister. Either way, Jeremy predicted that she would turn to stay with whichever one of them- he just wished it had been her choice. He sighed, and continued watching her.

Damon sat on the left side of the bed, trying to resist the temptation to hold her hand. He wasn't sure how to feel- he had put her in this situation before, during the sacrifice ritual, but didn't really want it. He was pissed at Stefan, for being a complete idiot and saving Matt instead of Elena; he was worried, because he knew that Elena might really consider dying instead; he was guilty, because it was his blood turning her; and he was slightly relieved- as much as he wanted her to be happy and live a long full life and then die, he was also selfish and wanted to have her to live out eternity with, even if she didn't love him. He finally gave up, and laced his fingers through hers- he saw Stefan flinch, but didn't care.

Stefan sat on her other side, across from Damon, holding her other hand, playing with her fingers. He was upset- he had never wanted this for her. It was called a curse for a reason. Every vampire he knew would give anything to _not _be a vampire- even Damon, even though he would never admit it. Even though it meant that he would have lost her someday, he wouldn't ever choose this for her. He knew Damon would want her to take the blood and complete her transformation, but Stefan didn't know what he would prefer. He was, of course, going to let Elena choose, but if it were up to him, what would he want her to do? Honestly, if he were being completely selfish, yes- he would want her to become a vampire and be with him forever. But Elena had always wanted to have a long life; get married, have kids, have grandkids, die peacefully. Of course, that had all gotten screwed up the minute she met him- actually, the minute she was born, since she was the doppleganger. Her life was never going to be normal. She may have not even had a life if she hadn't met Stefan- she may have simply been kidnapped and killed the day of the sacrifice. Would that have been better than this? Stefan didn't know. He only knew that he wanted Elena to do whatever she wanted- to be as satisfied as possible with her own decision.

Jenna sat near the end of the bed, watching all of Elena's friends. She was slightly confused by their expressions- yes, it was discomforting to see Elena lying in a hospital bed like this, but still, they had expressions almost as if she had been diagnosed with cancer. She looked at Bonnie, staring at her friend with a mixture of worry, relief, and slight indecisiveness. Jeremy looked at her with concern and relief. Stefan watched her with stress and worry. And Damon's face held worry, longing, and... what she would think was love, if she didn't know better. Jenna knew that Damon had a thing for Elena, and that they had gotten much closer when Stefan had left, but it still concerned Jenna a bit. First of all, he was almost six years older that her- though he had the ability to behave like a twelve year old- and he was obviously a player. Or, had been, Jenna realized. She hadn't seen him with a girl in... longer than she could remember. She still preferred Stefan over Damon, though that may just be her protective, motherly side coming out. She wouldn't say anything, though, unless she thought there was really something to worry about.

Alaric leaned against the wall behind her, arms crossed, looking over all of them. He had come to feel slightly fatherly towards Elena, and this broke his heart. She had never wanted this, and now she was stuck with it. He tried not to give too much away in his expression, but couldn't help his slightly furrowed brow.

Jenna sighed- she'd had enough. "Guys, what is wrong with you? She's fine! She's not dying or anything!" At that, all of them shared a glance- almost amused. The irony of what she just said felt weird- like making a joke at a funeral. Jeremy put a hand over his mouth to cover his laugh, and the rest of them adopted small smiles, slowly growing to grins, from slight hysteria. They started chuckling. She wasn't dead. She was still here- still with them. They all relaxed slightly, and laughed.

At that moment, Elena opened her eyes, and the smiles fell from their faces.

**A/N: Okay, what do you think? By the way, this WILL be a Delena story. Do you think I did okay? There will be little comments about how Elena and Damon had bonded during season 3, so just to let you know: Jenna doesn't completely approve of the friendship, especially not after she saw that kiss on the porch in the season 1 finale, although she has warmed up to him slightly since then. Anyways, I would love to hear from you! Will be updating soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, chapter two! :)**

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened as the sedative wore off. Everybody was watching her. Finally her eyes found Jeremy's face, then moved around the bed, to Bonnie, Stefan, Alaric, Jenna, and Damon.

"What- what happened?" She murmured.

"You were in an accident, Elena. Don't worry, you're fine," Jenna answered. The four adolescents all looked at each other, and Alaric caught it, realizing something was going on.

"Hey, it's kind of crowded in here. Damon, why don't you and I go get some water for her?" Damon gave him a glare, which Alaric returned with a look saying '_I-need-to-talk-to-you_'.

Damon looked at her one last time and squeezed her hand (which Stefan certainly didn't miss), and got up. He and Alaric walked out of the room.

Alaric spun on Damon. "What the hell happened?"

Damon sighed, and rubbed his hand over his face. "She went off the bridge with Matt. Wickery Bridge."

Ric's eyes widened. "And?"

"And, Meredith had given her my blood when she collapsed, and it was still in her system, and Stefan saved Matt instead of Elena, which I am going to _kill _him for, by the way-"

"Oh, no."

"Yeah, she's turning into a vampire. No need for the theatrics."

Alaric rolled his eyes at Damon's supposed insensitivity, but then got back on track. "What is she going to do?"

"I don't know, Ric! She just- I mean, she didn't- I don't know, okay?"

Alaric sighed. "Let's just get the water."

At that moment, Caroline came speeding down the hall. "Oh my God, what happened? I just got a text from Bonnie to get to the hospital ASAP, and that it was about Elena! Is she okay?!"

Damon gave her the patronizing look he reserved just for her. "Depends on your definition okay. She's in transition."

Caroline's eyes widened. "Oh my- what? How?"

"She went off the bridge with vampire blood in her system. Look, as much as I love playing 'Previously on Elena's Life-'"

Caroline cut him off. "Wait, who's blood?"

"Mine."

Caroline glared at him. "What the hell did you do, Damon!?"

"_I _didn't do anything! It was that naive idiot of a doctor, Meredith! There was something wrong with Elena that she didn't tell us, and gave her my blood!"

Caroline put a hand over her mouth. "Where is she?" She said after a moment.

Alaric pointed towards her room. "She just woke up. Be careful with what you say, Jenna's in there."

"Okay. Where are you two going?"

"We had to talk. We're getting her some water. Next thing to do on the list is get Jenna away from her long enough so we can talk to her." Alaric replied.

Caroline nodded, and went inside. Alaric turned to Damon. "I'll get some chairs, you get her water." Damon normally would have argued, but he was preoccupied. Now that she'd woken up, then next thing was on his mind- her decision to either die or turn. The two of them went off to their destinations.

* * *

Caroline rushed in, and once her gaze found Elena, who was now sitting up, a sympathetic look took over her face. Jenna turned around.

"Oh, Caroline. Don't worry, she's gonna be fine. She was lucky."

Caroline didn't know how to react to that. "Uh, that's good."

"You know, I'm right here. You can talk to me yourself." Caroline realized that she didn't know what was happening, which explained the fairly chipper mood. Caroline smiled.

"Right. Sorry, Elena."

Damon walked in carrying a pink plastic cup of water. He walked up the the bedside table where Jeremy had previously been standing, and put it there. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty's awake. I was starting to think I was going to have to lay one on you."

Elena rolled her eyes, but smiled, oddly finding comfort in Damon's typical teasing, even though Jenna frowned. Her joy didn't last long, though- although he was joking and teasing, she could see his eye's were full of concern when they met hers. He immediately looked away, but it was too late- she looked around the room, and realized everyone but Jenna were carefully masking worry. What was going on?

"Hey, uh, Jenna, do you think you could go find a nurse? My head hurts."

Jenna stood up. "Yeah, of course. I'll find Dr. Fell, too- she said she wanted to see you when you woke up. I'll be back in a bit."

The minute the door closed behind her, Elena looked at everyone. "Okay, whats' going on?"

They all looked at each other, unsure what to say. Stefan spoke up. "Okay, do you remember what happened?"

Elena's brow furrowed. "Kind of. I remember Matt and I went off the bridge- Oh my God, Matt! Is he-?"

"He's fine, Elena. He's in another room down the hall." Bonnie spoke up.

Elena took a breath. "Oh, good. I kind of remember what happened after that... Stefan was there, and I made you take Matt first. I can't recall anything after that, until now. Did I pass out or something?"

They all looked at each other.

Elena huffed. "Someone tell me what is going on!"

Stefan took a deep breath and looked at her. "You didn't pass out. When you were here in the hospital, Meredith didn't tell us how bad your injuries were. You had brain damage, and she gave you some of Damon's blood. Then you went over the bridge, and you..."

Elena's mouth dropped. "I... died. Didn't I?" She almost whispered. He nodded.

She closed her eyes. She couldn't believe it. She wasn't sure if she would ever choose to turn... but she didn't want it to be like this. So many thoughts were racing through her mind- what would she do? Would she rather- literally- die? What if she did? Would she be able to fight the need for blood? What about if she turned? What would she do with herself? And what about Jenna? Either way, she'll have to say something to Jenna. Come up with a fake illness? Her breaths started to shake. She took a deep breath- she couldn't fall apart. She only had a day or so to decide- and possibly that time to live. She couldn't spend it breaking down. She opened her eyes, and looked back up.

She realized Alaric had come in while she was thinking. She gave him a weak smile, which he didn't return. "Okay, what now?" She asked.

Damon spoke up. "There has to be something we can do- reverse it, or whatever. Witchy?" He looked at Bonnie, who shrugged.

"I've never heard of anything- but I can look through the grimoires, see if I can find anything."

"Well then do it!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Elena looked at him. "Jer..." She said softly. He needed to accept what was happening.

He looked at her defiantly. "No, Elena. We are going to try everything to fix this. I can't let you..." He shook his head. "Bonnie, can you do it now?"

She nodded vigorously. "Yes. I'll go." She grabbed her bag and flew out the door as Jenna and Meredith walked in.

"Where is she off to?" Jenna asked.

"Uh, she just got a call from her dad- he said it was important. She'll be back later." Elena lied.

Jenna nodded, and gestured for Meredith to take the stage. "Okay, Elena, how are you feeling?"

Elena's brow furrowed. That was a simple question with a complicated answer. "Well, I understand what's going on."

Meredith nodded, getting the double meaning. "Okay, that's good. You're vitals look good, but you need some water- oh good, you have some. Okay, I'll be back to check on you later."

Elena nodded, and Meredith walked out. She noticed Caroline tapping her foot and glancing at the door. "Care?"

"Oh, sorry. I don't mean to be insensitive, but I'm really worried about Matt..."

Elena nodded. She'd prefer Caroline stayed, but knew it would be hard for her. "Go ahead. I'll be-" She was already out the door.

Jenna looked at her. "The nurse said that you'll be here for overnight- I should go get you some clothes, toothbrush; Jeremy, do you wanna come pack a bag too?" He looked toward his sister, but nodded. They headed to the door. Jenna turned around. "We'll be back soon." Elena nodded, and they left.

Alaric pushed away from the wall. "I think I should go talk to Meredith about how to handle this- we can't have her send a nurse in here to do a check-up and not find a pulse."

Damon stood up. "I'm coming too. I have things to say to her..."

Alaric looked at him. "Damon, I don't think that's a good idea."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill her or anything. Plus, even though you are an ex-obsessive vampire hunter, I know more about it that you do."

Alaric hesitated, but consented. "Fine. Stefan, you should stay here with Elena."

Stefan nodded. "Yeah, of course."

Alaric walked out, and Damon followed him, but turned around in the doorway to watching as Stefan moved closer to Elena and stroked her face. He would've given anything to trade places with his brother, but this is what Elena wanted. Well, the Stefan part. And he couldn't be selfish with her. Elena looked up when she realized he was still there. Their eyes met for a moment, but he turned away and shut the door behind him.

* * *

He and Alaric were walking around, looking for Meredith. "Damn it, where the hell is she?" Damon growled.

"Relax, she's around here somewhere."

Right then, Damon saw Dr. Fell standing at the nurses' station writing in a chart. He rushed toward her, with Alaric following him. He grabbed her shoulder and roughly spun her around.

"What the-" She exclaimed.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You completely ruined Elena's life!"

She was stunned. "I- I had to, she was-"

"And you kept it a secret! We could have protected her until it was gone, but you kept it to yourself, and she-"

Alaric stepped in, trying to pull Damon back. "Damon, stop."

He didn't even look at him. "After everything, you go and make things-" Meredith was cowering behind Alaric, as he kept shaking Damon. "-you bitch! You can go to-"

"DAMON!" Alaric shouted. Damon stopped, and looked at him, then looked around. Everyone had stopped and was staring at him. He pulled away from Alaric and raised his eyebrows at his audience. "Hello? Don't you have patients to kill?" He said. They frowned and glared, but turned away.

Alaric turned back to Meredith. "He's sorry about that."

"Speak for yourself," Damon muttered. Alaric glared at him.

"Maybe you should go check on Elena."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Relax, I already promised I wouldn't kill anyone. Anyway, my _dreamy _brother is with her." Alaric knew he was joking, but still heard the hurt in his voice, and figured out that Elena had made her choice, and it wasn't Damon.

"Fine, stay here. Look, Meredith," he said, turning back to her, "we need to make sure that you don't send any nurses in to check on Elena. If they notice anything weird..."

Meredith nodded. "Like no blood pressure or pulse? Yeah, I got it. I already put her down as a sensitive patient, which means I'm the only one allowed to see her. Now, we are going to keep finding tapes so that the monitor has the date right, which may be a problem-"

Damon cut her off. "You know what, this is boring. I'm going to go find some dinner. Maybe a blonde?" The two glared at him. "Kidding. I'll take that suggestion and go see Elena. Don't worry, I'll make sure to tell you the details if I walk in on anything steamy!" He called as he walked away, and just caught the eye roll they gave him before he turned the corner. He decided that on his way he _would_ go find some dinner- just in blood-bag form.

As he wandered down the halls, he started tuning everything out, getting lost in his thoughts. He didn't know how to act around Elena- he had put his heart on the line, and chose Stefan. He automatically wanted to go to his fail-safe: cold, snarky attitude, but he still loved her, and found that he couldn't do that. Not that it would matter, anyway, if she chose to die- a thought he couldn't bear. They had gone through so much to save her life, and this had still happened.

He suddenly paused as he walked down the hall, and used his enhanced hearing- yes, he definitely heard something coming from a door behind him. He turned around and walked that direction, and then leaned his ear to the linen closet and realized it was crying- Elena. His hand went to the doorknob, but hesitated. What would he be getting himself into? But it was Elena- he knew he couldn't walk away. So he turned the knob, and slowly looked inside.

She was sitting against a shelf in the far corner, with her head in her hands, sobbing. He could hardly tell if she was breathing at all. When she heard the door open, she looked up, and she started crying even louder.

"Elena?" He said softly.

"I, I, I can't d-do this, Da-Damon!" She cried. He walked over and sat down beside her, unsure if he should touch her. She leaned into him, though, so he took that as a cue and wrapped his arms around her. She probably didn't realize what she was doing, because she snuggled in closer to him. He stroked her hair.

"It's gonna be okay, Elena," He said, trying to convince himself as much as her.

"No it's not!" she sobbed.

"Where's Stefan?" He asked.

"B-Bonnie called and n-needed him for-for somethi-" She couldn't finish. He pulled her into his lap, and she wrapped curled up and put her head on his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears.

"E-everybody's working s-so h-hard to fix th-is, and Je-Jenna doesn't eve-even know about anyth-thing, an-d I know that the-there isn't anything we ca-can do, and I'm trying s-so hard not to fall apa-art, but I don't know what to d-do, Damon!" She said, gasping.

He couldn't stand seeing her so upset. "Shhhh, Elena," He whispered. "We'll figure it out. Just calm down. Take deep breaths. Don't worry, I'm here. Shhhh." He continued stroking her hair as she slowly started winding down. He leaned back against the shelf, and just got lost in the moment. He knew Stefan would kill him for this, but right then, he didn't care.

Finally she had calmed down to just shaky breaths. "Everyone's trying to reverse it, but what am I gonna do if we can't?" She asked.

"I don't know, Elena. But we'll figure it out, okay?"

She nodded, and snuggled further into him. "I'm really tired, Damon," She mumbled sleepily.

"I'll take you home." He stood up with her still in his arms, and slowly walked out of the closet, trying to inconspicuously get her out of the hospital so he could speed back to her house. He got some sad looks, but didn't run into anyone, so he got her back to the house quickly, and went inside. He walked her upstairs, trying not to wake her up, and set her gently in her bed and pulled the covers over her. He turned to go home- he was exhausted, too- when he felt her hand around his wrist.

"Don't go." She mumbled.

His brows furrowed in indecision. "Elena..."

"Please?" She said softly, opening her eyes to look at him. She reached behind her and pulled back the covers, inviting him in. _She obviously doesn't know what she's doing,_ he thought. He was just about to pull away- he couldn't take advantage of her like that- when her gaze intensified slightly. "I won't let you leave."

He sighed. He knew he could overpower her, but it wasn't worth hurting her. He decided to just lie with her until she fell asleep, and then would leave through her window so Jenna wouldn't see him. He nodded, and she smiled groggily. He climbed in bed beside her, and pulled the covers back over them. She wriggled so her back side was against him, and he automatically put his around around her waist. She laced her fingers through his, sighed, and closed her eyes.

He worked hard to stay awake, but lying there in the soft bed with her beside him, his exhaustion got the best of him and he fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I really hope you like! And I'm not going to do the thing with the town council, because it was Alaric who tipped them off to everything, and since I changed that, it wouldn't really happen. So, I guess I'll figure out some other way to have her turn. And I know everybody's reactions are different than in the show, but since the circumstances are different, I think it fits. At least, I hope it does. (: Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, I'm getting really excited about this story. Some things will be different from the show, some will be the same. I finally got a couple of reviews, and several follows and favorites. Thank you so much! Okay, here we go...**

* * *

Jenna exited the highway, on the way back to the hospital, when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID, and it said Alaric. She clicked "accept".

"Hey, what's up?" She greeted.

"Hey, is Elena with you?" He sounded worried.

Jenna frowned. "No, she's not. Is she not at the hospital?" Jeremy looked at her with a questioning look.

"No, she's not. Not in her room, anyway. I'm sure it's fine, don't worry." He didn't sound like he believed what he said.

"Weren't you all with her?" She asked, concerned.

"Damon and I went to talk to the doctor, and Stefan stayed with her, but I when I called him he said Bonnie needed him, and- oh." He cut himself off.

"What? What is it, Ric?"

"Damon left to go check on Elena. I haven't seen him. I'm gonna call him, see if he knows anything." Alaric said.

Jenna almost growled. "Damn him. Okay, I'm gonna go back to the house and see if she's there." She pulled a U and headed back home as she hung up.

"What's going on?" Jeremy questioned.

Jenna's brow furrowed. "Elena's not in her hospital room. Stefan left, and Damon went to check on her, and now we can't find her. Alaric is calling Damon, we're going to check the house."

Jeremy looked worried. "Okay." Since a hospital is a public place, Jeremy was worried Klaus may have gotten her.

They rushed back, but got caught up in early morning traffic. "Damn it!" Jenna exclaimed, hitting her palm on the wheel when they came to an almost complete stop.

When they finally got off the highway and were heading toward their neighborhood, her phone rang again.

"Alaric. Does Damon know where she is?"

"No, he's not picking up. Stefan is with me at the hospital, looking around. We have some nurses looking, but they didn't see anything. Are you at your house yet?"

"Yeah, we're pulling into the driveway. Hold on." They hopped out of the car and rushed up the porch. They went through the door.

Jenna covered the mouthpiece on her phone. "You look around down here, Jer, I'll check her room." He rushed off into the kitchen as she walked up the stairs.

"Her door's closed," she told Alaric. She knocked softly on it, to see if anyone would answer, then slowly opened it. She poked her head in, and looked around. It was dark, and she saw a large lumpy figure in the bed. She had to stare for a moment before she could make out who it was, and then her eyes widened.

"Uh..." She muttered.

"Jenna? What? Is she there?" Alaric asked.

Jenna pulled her head back outside and shut the door. "Yeah, she's here. She's sleeping."

He heard him sigh with relief. "Good. We'll be right over."

Jenna's eyebrows rose. "Uh, don't let Stefan come."

"What? Why not?" He sounded confused.

She started walking down the stairs. "Because Damon's in bed with her."

She could practically hear his eyes widen slightly. "Oh. Uh..."

She chuckled awkwardly. "I don't think they- I mean it doesn't look like they did- look, I'd kick him out, but they're kind of..." She didn't know how to phrase it. Cuddling just sounded weird. "Intertwined. She should sleep. I'll make sure to talk to her about this, but if Stefan comes..."

She heard him give a breathy laugh as she walked into the living room, looking for Jeremy. "Yeah, I'll do my best. Tell Damon to call me when they wake up."

"Will do. I'll talk to you later, Ric." She hung up, feeling weird about that entire conversation.

She found Jeremy in the living room. "She's upstairs."

He started to head that direction, but she grabbed his arm. "I wouldn't do that. It would be very awkward for everybody."

Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean."

"I mean her sort-of-ex-boyfriend's older brother is in bed with her."

His mouth opened slightly. "Oh."

She laughed. "Yeah, that's pretty much been everyone's reaction. I told Alaric to keep Stefan away for now, and I think we should rest until she- _they _wake up." Jeremy adopted an awkward smile, and plopped down on the couch when there was a knock at the door. Jenna groaned.

"Who has the energy to be knocking on our door at 6 in the morning?" She moaned, and the minute the door opened Caroline flew in.

"I heard she was missing! Stefan looked into Matt's room and asked if she was there, and I said no and asked why, and he said-"

Jenna cut her off. "Yeah, she's up in her room with Damon. They're asleep. Would you like some tea?" She said.

Caroline didn't let it go that easily. "They're _asleep?_ Did they...?"

Jenna rolled her eyes. "No, they're dressed. I'd make him leave, but I don't wanna wake her up."

Caroline sighed, walked into the living room, and plopped down on the couch. "Guess I'm stuck here for a while."

Jeremy gave her a look. "You are?"

Caroline looked at him like he was crazy. "Well, I can't let her do anything stupid, can I? If I hear a single moan coming from that room-"

Jeremy quickly stopped her. "Okay, got it. No details needed."

Caroline picked up the remote and turned the TV on as Jenna walked in a sat in a chair. "I'm exhausted." Jenna griped.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Well, as much as I'd like to rest, I have to stay up because of best friend duties, _so, _I'm gonna go make some coffee."

Jenna lazily raised her hand. "I'm the guardian, which means I have to stay up if anything happens, so make some for me, too."

Jeremy grabbed a blanket. "Sucks for you guys."

Caroline got up and skipped into the kitchen.

* * *

Alaric looked around the hospital, trying to find Stefan. He pulled out his phone again and dialed Bonnie's number.

"Mr. Saltzman, hey! What's up?"

"Hey, what did you need Stefan for earlier?"

"Oh, I wanted him to look through some of his father's journals; I didn't think I should do it. Why?"

"I need you to call him and tell him you need him again and don't let him go until I tell you." He asked.

"Uh, could you explain?"

"Elena's at her house asleep, and we've been looking for her, and I need to tell him that she's there but he can't go."

Bonnie groaned. "Please just explain _everything._ Why not?"

Alaric coughed. "Because Damon's there."

"So?"

Damon's in bed with Elena, and we don't want to wake her up by waking him up."

Bonnie sighed. "Of course he is. Okay, I'll try. I really do need him, I don't understand a lot of what's Guiseppe's talking about in his journals. I'll call him, you go find him."

"Thanks."

Alaric walked back the way he came, looking around. He finally saw Stefan on the phone. _Bonnie,_ he thought.

He walked up to Stefan and stood in front of him, waiting for him to hang up. He realized Stefan was arguing with Bonnie, saying he needed to find Elena.

"She's fine, she went home," Alaric whispered. "Jeremy and Jenna are there, you can go."

Stefan looked hesitant, but Alaric could hear Bonnie pleading him to come help. He sighed and consented.

"I'll be right over," he said, and hung up.

Stefan looked to Alaric. "She's sleeping, they're waiting for them- her, to wake up. I'll call you whenever she does."

Stefan nodded, and left the hospital, and Alaric followed him, heading to the Gilbert household.

* * *

Caroline was pouring a cup of coffee for her and Jenna when the door opened. She sped over, but calmed down when she saw Alaric. "Oh, good, it's just you."

Alaric gave a small smile. "Just me. Where's Jenna?"

"In the living room. Want some coffee?"

Yeah, sure."

Caroline turned around and Alaric headed into the living room. A few minutes later she walked in holding three steaming mugs of caffeine, and passed them around, and sat down beside a slumbering Jeremy.

After a while of watching a ridiculous episode of Grey's Anatomy, Caroline with her vamp-hearing, heard Elena start to sigh and moan as if she was waking up. She put her mug of coffee down and stood up.

"It sounds like Elena's waking up." Jenna looked at her oddly, and Caroline quickly covered. "I think I heard the bed frame shifting. I'm gonna go listen real quick." She hurried out of the room and up the stairs. She walked up to the door and listened. She didn't hear anything, so assumed that she was wrong. She knew she shouldn't... but she had to see it. She opened her door and poked her head in, and didn't know how to react to the sight.

Elena was facing him, snuggled into his chest, resting her head on his arm around her. Their hands were laced together, and their legs were almost impossible to tell apart. It looked... romantic. Caroline didn't get it. Damon was a jerk! He had used her, nearly killed Caroline, yet, as much as they all denied it, Elena was still attracted to him.

She saw them shift, and assumed they'd be waking up soon. She softly shut the door and walked downstairs.

Jenna and Alaric looked at her expectantly. "They're both still asleep." She sat back down on the couch, sighing, unsure what to think.

Jenna looked at her. "You looked, didn't you?" she asked, with an accusing look.

Caroline looked guilty. "How was I supposed to _not _look?" She asked.

Jenna and Alaric chuckled. Caroline glared. "What?"

Jeremy started waking up from the light streaming in through the window. "Ugh," he moaned as he rubbed his eyes.

Jenna looked at Caroline. "I get it. It's..."

"Weird?" Caroline finished.

Jenna nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

Caroline heard them starting to wake up, but didn't let the others sitting with her know. She wanted to hear what they would say. Although they both now have vampire hearing, typically when you wake up your groggy and don't have all your senses working yet, like a human.

Elena's eyes slowly opened, and she sighed and snuggled in closer to the heat beside her. The arms around her squeezed her tighter, and she slowly remembered what happened last night. She knew she should immediately get out of his embrace, but couldn't bring herself to do it. She looked up at him, and saw him sleepily looking at her.

"Morning," he mumbled.

She smiled softly. "Morning."

"How'd you sleep?" He asked.

She thought back, and remembered what she'd dreamt. Or, rather, remembered.

She pulled herself up further so they were face to face. "I remember."

His brow furrowed. "Remember what?"

"What you made me forget. It was dreams. Why didn't you ever tell me we met first?"

"Oh. That. I... I guess it was better you didn't. It wouldn't have changed anything."

Elena watched him sadly. "How do you know?" She whispered.

"It would have just confused you."

"I remember the other thing, too. You- you told me you loved me."

"I did." He looked away.

"You said you couldn't be selfish with me."

"Yeah, well..."

"Damon." She said, wanting him to look at her. He did. "Thank you."

He looked at her, confused. "For what?"

"For... I don't know, exactly." And she didn't- she just knew she appreciated it. "Just thank you."

They looked at each other for a moment, before Damon pulled away, and sat up, letting go of her. She instinctively wanted to pull him back. What was wrong with her? She sat up too.

"Oh, god, my head is pounding," she moaned.

"It's your body telling you to feed. Coffee will help, we should change and then I'll make us some breakfast."

She nodded, and opened her closet, pulling out sweats and a t-shirt, and went to change. She came out with a messy bun, and messy clothes, and he had never seen her look more beautiful.

"Ugh, I'm starving," she groaned.

He chuckled. "Good thing you have the Queen of England's ex-chef at your service," he lied.

She looked at him as they walked out the door. "Seriously?"

He chuckled. "Oh, yeah. I dated her daughter, too. In fact, I was the Prince for three months before I left her," he teased. She nudged him as they walked down the stairs, and they laughed.

"Whatever. So, Mr. Amazing Chef, what's for bre-" She stopped short when she almost fell down the last stair before Damon caught her.

"Oh!" She leaned into him, regaining her strength. "Thanks," she said.

"Your strength is going. Come on, you need to eat," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the kitchen, making her smile.

"Damon, you don't need to-" This time they both stopped when they saw the group sitting in the living room staring at them.

"Oh, hey!" Elena said, chuckling nervously. Caroline looked at their still-intertwined hands, and they both pulled away. "Sorry, last night I was- I mean-" She realized she didn't know what to say. '_Oh, yeah, I was falling apart at the hospital and Damon found me and comforted me and then took me home and we fell asleep together' _didn't sound like a good option.

Damon saved her. "She was really tired and wanted to go home. I stayed in Jeremy's room. Nice Star Wars sheets, by the way," he joked, but their audience knew he was lying, which made the situation worse- they felt like they needed to hide what happened.

Elena gave him a grateful look, then saw their mugs of coffee. "Oh thank god," she exclaimed, leaning over to grab Jenna's mug, when she stopped. Her head was by her aunt's neck, and it smelled so good... she couldn't think of anything except the blood flowing through her body, just waiting to be drunk. It would be so easy to just take a bite- warm, red, delic-

She felt someone shake her, and she dropped the mug of coffee. Damon was behind her, shaking her, while Alaric and Jeremy and Caroline looked at her alarmed and Jenna looked confused. She looked around, unsure what to say. She was freaking herself out- she had almost sucked her own aunt's blood, and if it wasn't for Damon, she would've.

"I-I-" She stuttered, then stumbled out of the room, out of the house, into the yard. She heard someone following her, and she collapsed, staring at the ground.

"Oh my god. I just- I almost killed her!" She cried. No tears came, but she was in shock. Damon kneeled down beside her. "But you didn't."

"Only because you stopped me! If you hadn't stopped me..." She looked up at him. "I can't turn, Damon. I would be putting everyone I love at risk. If I ever lost control, I would- I can't. I have to- I have to die." She said. His face fell.

"Elena, you should-"

She shook her head vigorously. "No. No, I have to. I can't-"

Damon grabbed her shoulders. "Yes you can. I'm not saying you have to turn, but this can't be your reason not to. You can learn to control yourself. If you feed often enough, then you won't have such a strong urge. You can't make this decision on a whim, Elena."

She looked at him with sad eyes. "I don't want this, Damon. I don't-" She heard the door open, and saw Caroline standing on the porch. "Elena, are you okay?"

She shook her head. Caroline rushed over. "Care, I almost-"

She nodded as she kneeled beside Damon. "I know, Elena. We'll figure it out."

A car pulled up in the driveway, and Stefan jumped out. He spotted them on the lawn and ran over.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He asked.

Damon and Caroline looked at him warily. "She almost... on Jenna." Damon said. Stefan's eyes widened, but he nodded.

Stefan looked at her. "Okay, why don't you go back to bed. We'll tell Jenna you started feeling bad, you should just rest." Elena nodded, and Stefan helped her up. He walked her into the house, Damon and Caroline following. Caroline expected Damon to leave, as he normally did, but instead he stayed right behind Elena. Caroline never liked him, and certainly didn't want him to date Elena, and didn't respect him, but... gave him some points for this. For staying and helping. She had heard their conversation upstairs, but didn't know what to make of it yet.

They went in the door, and Stefan and Damon helped her upstairs, because she was weakening, fast. Caroline went into the living room.

Jenna looked at her, as she had gotten up and was standing in the doorway, watching. "Caroline. Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she just started feeling bad and needed some air. She's gonna stay in bed a while."

Jenna nodded. "Tell her I'll be up in a bit."

Caroline nodded, grabbed her coffee to take for Elena, and went upstairs. She walked into her room as Stefan helped her get settled in bed. Caroline set the coffee on her bedside table, and Damon grabbed it and took a sip. Caroline glared at him. "What? I've haven't eaten in ages." He smirked. Caroline rolled her eyes.

Elena leaned back on the pillows, and shut her eyes in pain.

Damon walked over to Elena. "I'll be downstairs." She nodded, and smiled at him. He smiled back, and left. Stefan started picking up her clothes from yesterday on the floor.

"Hey Elena, I'm gonna shut the blinds and then go, but I'll be downstairs too." Caroline said. She walked over to the window as Stefan went to the other side of the bed, and paused as he looked down. Caroline looked over, and realized why.

Damon's jacket and shoes were sitting on the floor.

Caroline winced- if he was ever going to find out, this certainly wasn't the right way. He picked up the articles, and stared at them. He glared at them as if they were Damon himself, and then looked at the bed, noticing the messy covers and indented pillow right beside Elena.

"Um, I'm gonna go," Caroline muttered. She walked out of the room, but paused, in case Stefan did something stupid. She heard him walk over to Elena's side of the bed, and lean over.

"Do you need anything?" He asked her softly. She shook her head.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked, silently hoping she would say yes, that Damon had only stayed because he was there, and she needed someone.

But she shook her head.

He sighed, kissed her forehead, and walked out of the room to see Caroline walking down the stairs. He followed her, still carrying Damon's things.

When they got to the front entryway, she looked the jacket and shoes, then at him. "Look, I don't think-"

"Caroline, don't." He said. She sighed, and they continued towards the living room. "I just need to have a talk with my brother."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like! The chapters just seem to be getting longer and longer! I'm worried the characters are OOC. Chapter four will be up soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Omg, I love all of your reviews and notifications. Thank you so much- really, it means a lot to me that people read my writing. So, thanks. Okay, so I'm probably going to start adding some Caroline in soon, and I'd like your opinions on whether you prefer her with Klaus or Tyler. Here we go!**

* * *

Damon was sitting on the couch in the living room with Alaric and Jenna, enjoying the hilarious awkwardness.

"So, how was your night? Mine was great. I got a really good night's rest- the best I've had in a long time, actually." He just couldn't resist. Although, it was the truth- he'd hadn't slept so well in years.

Jenna rolled her eyes and Alaric sent him a glare. He knew it wasn't the time for joking like that, but he was never very good in tense situations.

"Shut up, Damon," Alaric muttered.

Damon smirked, but just leaned his head into the back of the couch and closed his eyes. He heard Caroline and Stefan enter the room, but didn't turn to look at them. "Hey, how'd it go?" He asked casually. When he got no answer, he opened his eyelids and saw Jenna and Alaric staring at something behind him. He twisted his head back and looked, and saw Caroline with a nervous expression, and Stefan with an angry one, and in his hands were... Damon's jacket and shoes. _Oh shit,_ he thought, as his eyes widened for a split second before he got himself under control, and just looked on nonchalantly.

"Damon?" His brother's voice was calm, but with an obvious edge to it. He held up the jacket and shoes, looking at his sibling expectantly.

"Yes, Stefan?" He replied coolly.

Stefan looked around, and seemed to realize that everyone was watching the exchange intently. He nodded toward the front room. "May I please speak to you in private?" He growled.

Damon looked innocent. "Why, of course, dear brother," he taunted. He rose from the sofa and followed Stefan into the dining room.

Once they had escaped the stares of the others, Stefan dropped the garments and spun on Damon, pushing him into the wall. "What the hell?!" Stefan snarled. Damon's patronizing smirk fell off his face, to be replaced with an angry one. He shoved his brother into the opposite wall, getting in his face.

"Look, Stefan, as much as I'd love to work this out the old-fashioned way, an oblivious aunt is sitting in the other should be appreciative- you wouldn't win." He growled. Stefan glared at him for a moment, then shoved him away. Damon let him. Stefan started pacing around the room.

"I am very tolerant of you, and your feelings for Elena, but this was too far, Damon," He snapped. Damon rolled his eyes.

"I didn't do anything wrong, as hard as that may be to believe," Damon replied.

Stefan stopped pacing, and looked at his brother. "Really? So getting in bed with my sleeping girlfriend isn't _wrong?_" He accused. Damon hesitated- part of him wanted to tell his brother what really happened, but another part knew that it was a bad idea in the long run, so he refrained.

"Okay, maybe it wasn't-"

Stefan cut him off. "I can't believe you. We made an agreement that whoever she chose, the other would leave them alone."

Damon sighed. "Yes, but I didn't-"

He interrupted again. "She chose _me, _Damon! Not you! So stop trying to win her over! I'm her boyfriend, so stop acting like you are!"

That was it. Damon couldn't hold back anymore. "Oh, yeah, and what a great one you are! Leaving your girlfriend by herself while she's having a mental breakdown! Letting her wander off to a closet to cry!" He walked menacingly towards his brother. "_I'm _the one who found her! _I _sat with her on the floor and held her as she sobbed! _I_ took her home and put her in bed! And it wasn't _you _she asked to stay with her, Stefan! So _you _stop acting like I'm the only one with feelings between me and her!" He was in his face now, glaring. He knew that he shouldn't have said any of that, but he couldn't resist. He was tired of his brother acting like he was pathetically in love with someone who doesn't feel anything back.

Stefan looked shocked for a moment, and then pure fury clouded his eyes. He grabbed Damon's shirt and sped him into the wall, slightly cracking it. He pulled his fist back and punched his brother. He was stunned for a moment, then pushed Stefan onto the floor and punched his face. Stefan shoved him off of him and Damon flew into the wall, banging his head. Stefan got up as Damon did, and they simultaneously charged at each other. Stefan pushed him back against the wall, and locked his hands around his brother's neck. Damon's hands flew up and his grip went to Stefan's throat, too. They were glaring daggers at each other as they choked one another, until they heard a voice through the haze of anger.

"Oh my god! What the hell are you _doing_?" Elena exclaimed as she ran over from the entryway and tried to pull them off of each other. They didn't even look at her, until she put her hand on their arms and started trying to pry them apart.

"Stefan! Damon! What is _wrong _with you? _Stop it!_" She cried, and they finally loosened their grip on each other, and pulled away, and Elena immediately stepped between them. They finally looked around the room, and saw the destruction. Chips of the ceiling were sitting on all of their heads, and the table and flown into the wall. Some silver utensils were lying on the floor, and there was a dent in the wall from where Damon had been shoved into it.

"What in the world was that about?" She asked. Stefan involuntarily glanced over at the jacket and shoes that were now covered in debris, and Elena caught on. Her eyes widened.

"Oh. Stefan, it's not what you think it is," she said hesitantly.

"No, don't, Elena. Whatever story your gonna give me, I don't want to hear it. Not right now. Right now, we just need to get you through your transition, one way or the other."

Tears started streaming down Elena's cheeks. She wasn't sure how to react. She knew he was right- she needed to deal with first things first. She wiped her eyes, and nodded. "Okay. Just, please, don't fight."

They all looked at each other, and Damon nodded. Stefan reluctantly agreed. Damon looked over at him. "May I have my shoes now?" He didn't wait for a reply, and slipped his boots on, and grabbed his jacket, which still smelled slightly like Elena.

Elena looked toward the doorway and sighed, but walked out, the two Salvatores following her.

The group in the living room stared at them once they came out, covered in white flecks and looking an overall mess. They were all giving Damon slightly angry looks. Damon looked around, and then slipped on his jacket and headed towards the door. Elena instinctively ran after him, and grabbed his arm before he could reach for the doorknob. "Wait," she said.

"For what?" He asked. "Look, I know when I'm not wanted. Granted, that's when I usually stay, but you don't need to have all the tension in the air with me here while your going through this."

"The tension will be there anyway." She looked at him expectantly. He hesitated, but pulled his arm out of her grip. "I'll see you later-" He realized what he was saying, and that, depending on what she chose, his statement might not come true. "Good luck, Elena." And he walked out the door.

Elena grabbed the door before he shut it and ran out behind him, but he was already gone. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she couldn't do anything but let them fall.

She just stood there, looking into the empty lawn in the cold, for who knows how long. Eventually, she heard someone come outside, and felt Caroline's hand slip into her own. "Come on, sweetie. Let's go inside," She said gently. Elena let her pull her in and shut the door. Jenna wrapped a blanket around her, and she realized she hadn't felt the chill- her vampire tendencies were kicking in. She accepted the blanket anyway, and walked into the living room, stumbling slightly, feeling lightheaded. Jeremy took her arm and helped her lay on the couch. She propped her head up on a pillow as Jenna knelt beside her.

"You look really pale. I think we should take you back to the hospital." Elena shook her head, and gave a meaningful look to Ric. He turned to Jenna.

"Hey, Jenna, why don't we go to the hospital and talk to Dr. Fell, and see what she thinks."

Jenna hesitated, but nodded and stood up. "Okay, yeah. We'll be back as soon as we can. Just rest, Elena." Elena nodded, and Jenna grabbed her purse and walked out the door, Alaric following her.

Elena looked over to Jeremy. "Hey, could you make some more coffee?" He nodded, and went into the kitchen, glancing back worriedly at her. He came back after he started the machine. Stefan walked over and sat on the edge of the couch. "Elena, it's coming up to twenty-four hours..." He said.

She nodded. "I know. I-" She hesitated, and then took a deep breath. "I'm not going to do it. I can't. This isn't what I-" she coughed, and her voice got quieter. "This isn't what I want. I can't live like this."

Stefan looked at her sadly, but nodded. Caroline wanted to go and shake Elena, but knew that Elena would have a hard life. She had always been very maternal, and staying eighteen forever... wasn't her. Jeremy came over and sat down, looking shocked. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't lose his sister. He didn't know what to do. Elena, though, was strictly business, now that her decision has been resolved.

"Have Dr. Fell come up with a reason for my death for Aunt Jenna- but please, eventually tell her the truth about everything. Just, not right after..." She couldn't bring herself to say it. "Just wait a while. And could someone call Bonnie and tell her she can stop working? Oh, and I-" She went into a coughing fit, and Caroline rushed to get her water. She took a sip and looked at her friend gratefully, then continued.

"I need my journal," she rasped. "I'd like to write one last entry. I left it at the boarding house, in the living room."

Stefan nodded, wiping his eyes. "Yeah, I'll get it. I'll be right back."

"Wait," she stopped him. "Don't tell Damon. He- I don't think he can- I mean, he-"

Stefan stopped her. "Yeah, I know."

She softly smiled. "Could someone get me some paper? Before you go, Stefan, I want to write something to him." Stefan nodded, and Jeremy went to retrieve a paper and pen. He brought it to her, and she sat up. Caroline was sitting beside her, and Elena looked at her. Caroline adopted a confused look. "What?"

Elena laughed lightly. "Some privacy, please?" Caroline rolled her eyes, but scooted away.

Elena put the pen to paper, and started writing. She had purposely angled herself so neither Caroline nor Stefan could read it. After a few minutes, she carefully signed her name and folded it into thirds, and slipped it into the envelope, sealing it. She wrote Damon's name on the back, and handed it to Stefan. "Put it somewhere in his room, where he won't find it 'til later." He nodded, and left. Caroline rose, and tried to inconspicuously wipe her nose. "I, uh, I'll go call Bonnie." She pulled out her cell phone and walked off into the other room. Elena turned to Jeremy.

"Jeremy, I'm so sorry..." She trailed off. He nodded, and came over to sit beside her.

"No, it's okay. Well, it's not," they both gave a soft, slightly ironic laugh, "but it will be. I will be. I'm sorry this happened to you." She nodded as Caroline walked back in.

"Bonnie's on her way. She's using some witchy thing to get here-" The door slammed open and Bonnie flew in. "Fast," Caroline finished.

Bonnie rushed over and wrapped Elena in a big hug. "Oh my god, Elena, I'm so sorry, I didn't find anything," She said, sniffling.

Elena shook her head as Bonnie pulled away. "I didn't expect you to. It's okay." Bonnie looked around. "Where is everybody?"

"Ric and Jenna went to the hospital- Jenna doesn't know anything yet. Stefan went to get Elena's journal and Damon..." Jeremy left the end off, unsure how to finish it.

Elena took over. "He isn't here."

Bonnie nodded, and sat down beside Caroline in the other chair. Caroline looked around at the group, and then started crying. Bonnie had tears streaming down her face, and soon enough Elena joined in. Jeremy pulled his sister into him, and she leaned on his shoulder. He let a few secret tears fall, too.

* * *

Stefan walked into the Salvatore boarding house, and went into the living room. He looked around, and saw the green notebook sitting on the side table beside the antique sofa. He walked over and picked it up- he had a fleeting urge to read it, but ignored it. He looked up, and headed towards the stairs, when the door opened. He spun around, and saw Damon stumble in, reeking of alcohol. The older brother looked up, and saw Stefan watching him. He scowled at him, and continued in his direction. Stefan realized he was going towards his room, and tried to stall.

"What are you doing?"

Damon looked at him as Stefan stood in his way. "Well, I'm about to break my brother's arm if he doesn't move."

"Damon-"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Don't you have a _girlfriend _to attend to? Isn't that why you made me kick your ass anyway?"

Stefan tried not to get angry at him- he was upset. "Look, you-" He was cut off by his phone buzzing. Damon smirked. "Saved by the bell," he said sarcastically.

Stefan opened the text from Bonnie, and he frowned sadly. 'She's getting worse. You should come here,' it said. He looked up at Damon.

"I have to go." He sped out the door, bumping into Damon on the way, making him drop his glass of bourbon.

Damon growled, and leaned down to pick it up, when he saw a letter. _Damon, _it read. He became curious, and picked it up. He recognized the handwriting, but wasn't sure from where. He tore it open, and unfolded the paper inside.

As his eyes scanned the letter, he realized it was from Elena. His brow furrowed, and he started back at the beginning. His eyes widened as he scanned, and he quickly gave up on finishing it. He dropped his glass, and sped out the door.

* * *

Stefan rushed into the living room, to see Elena lying there, looking worse than ever. Her eyes were bloodshot, she was deathly pale, and wheezing. She looked like- like she was dying. He sighed, and rushed to her side. Bonnie was mopping her head with a wet cloth while Jeremy sat beside her and held her hand. Caroline was in the kitchen, refilling her water cup.

When Elena saw him, her eyebrows rose in inquiry. "Did you get-" she began coughing, and Bonnie rubbed her back with a worried face as she finished. "-get my diary?"

Stefan nodded, and handed it to her, along with a pen. She opened it, and began writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_This will be my last entry. I was given Damon's blood, and then Matt's car went off of Wickery Bridge, and I didn't survive. I have decided not to turn- I don't want to live a life full of pain and misery. I will be gone within a couple of hours. This is the end for me. _

_Goodbye,_

_Elena_

She sighed, and closed her journal for the last time, setting it down beside her, and then the door burst open. She spun her head around, but just saw a blur rushing over to kneel beside her, shoving everyone out of the way. Once it had stopped, she realized it was Damon. _Crap, _she thought.

"Elena, you can't do this!" He exclaimed. He looked hurt, and worried, and...

"Damon, are you drunk?" She asked, slightly incredulous.

"No," he lied. She looked at him disbelievingly, and he rephrased. "Well, a little, but that doesn't matter. Elena, you can't die!" He said, grabbing her face in his hands. Stefan leaned forward to make him back away, but Elena gave him a look that told him she was fine.

"Hey, could you all go make me a last meal?" She asked pointedly. Caroline nodded, and she and Bonnie got up. Stefan reluctantly joined them. Caroline had to pull Jeremy up, who hadn't gotten the cue. Once they were gone, she turned back to Damon.

"Damon, I... how did you find out?"

"My idiot brother dropped the goodbye letter you wrote me. That's all I get? A letter?" He asked painfully.

"Damon, I couldn't... I don't know. I guess I thought you couldn't-"

"Couldn't what? Handle it?" He asked. "Elena, please... don't leave me here alone."

She looked at him sympathetically. "Damon, you're not alone. You have your brother, and Ric, and Jeremy, and Bonnie and C-"

He shook his head, tears welling in his eyes. "They only tolerate me because you do. They wouldn't..." He looked down, and she reached out and lifted his chin to make him look at her.

"Damon, as much as you can't admit it, you have friends. Who won't leave you- so long as you don't leave them. And Damon," she said, wiping a tear from his cheek, "I don't just tolerate you."

He looked at her for a moment before replying. "Just... Just tell me why."

"I can't... I don't want to be a vampire. I wanted to grow up, have a life-" Damon cut her off.

"Elena, you won't grow up either way."

She sighed. "I can't take the pain! The misery of fighting the urge for blood, the heightened emotions that make you feel so sad, or so angry- I don't want it!" She exclaimed. He looked at her confused for a moment, then his eyes cleared.

"Elena, let me take you somewhere." He proposed. She frowned.

"What? Damon, I can't-"

"Yes, you can. I can get us there in no time, and after, if you still want to do this, I won't stop you. I'll stay here and support you until your last moment. Please, Elena."

She sighed indecisively. "Where is it?"

He smiled. "I can't tell you. I promise it's not dangerous or anything."

She hesitated, but nodded. "Okay. I'll go." She started to sit up, but immediately fell forward onto Damon, who picked her up bridal style. He walked into the kitchen, where no one was making a meal. They all stared at the duo.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

Elena responded before Damon could say something stupid. "He's taking me somewhere. We'll be back in a minute, I promise. Damon promises, too." They all looked at him accusingly, and he nodded profusely.

"Elena..." Bonnie said.

"Please. I'll be back before you know it. Don't worry." She turned to look at Damon, and nodded. "Let's go." He smirked, and sped then out the door.

For the first time since she had been held while one of them used their vamp-speed, she could see clearly around them. They passed houses, and roads, and trees. Right as she started to question the wisdom of her decision, they stopped. She looked around them, and gasped as Damon set her down on the ground, sitting beside her.

They were sitting on top of a hill, away from any cities that she could see, and more stars than she could ever imagine existed surrounded them. The crescent moon gleamed in the distance, and forest expanded in all directions around them, smelling like freshness. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the beauty around her. Tears started streaming down her face.

He looked at her. "Are you okay?" He asked softly, worried he'd upset her. She nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, it's just so- so beautiful!" She sobbed, smiling.

Damon smiled. "This is why I wanted to bring you here. Feelings are intensified- anger can become fury, sadness can become depression- I don't want to mislead you- but that's all you seem to know. But happiness is pure joy, Elena. Excitement is stronger. Peace is calmer. Love is deeper."

She looked around, and realized he was right. She had never felt this way about anything before- never so amazed, and happy. It was wonderful.

He watched her for a while, as she took it all in. She started laughing, and slowly stood up. He quickly followed, to support her. She walked forward, and reached down to pluck a flower. She spun it in her fingers, and watched in wonder as the petals spun round and round, the color dancing before her. She was interrupted by Damon's voice, which seemed velvety-er.

"Do you still want to end your transition?" He asked quietly. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, taking in everything- the smell of the flower and trees, the chirping of the crickets, the feel of Damon's hand in hers- and knew her decision.

"No. I'll-" She looked up at him, smiling softly. "I'll turn."

* * *

**A/N: Oh my god, I am so sorry it took me so long! I wrote about the first ten sentences of this chapter, and then didn't write for almost a week. But my writers block is gone now, and I promise the next chapter will be up soon! I really hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Bloodstream

He looked at her hesitantly for a moment, but when her smile grew wider he returned the gesture and pulled her to him, resisting the almost overwhelming urge to kiss her.

She threw her arms around his neck, without a doubt in her mind about her decision. So many people had almost died for her, and some truly have, and she couldn't just throw away her life after all of it. And she couldn't just leave them- Damon, Stefan, Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie, Jenna, Alaric- she loved them all, and wouldn't let them go. And as Damon had showed her- there is a whole world out there, waiting for her.

Suddenly her knees gave out, and Damon had to pick her up, eyes full of concern. "You need to feed," he said, and she nodded. The next thing she knew, they were flying through the door of the boarding house. He ran to the basement and set her down gently on the floor to open up the freezer. She immediately smelled the blood, and all she could focus on was the goal of getting to it. Damon reappeared holding three bags, and as he knelt down beside her, she felt her fangs ripping through her gums, making her cry out. It went away as soon as it came, though, and so she grabbed a bag and sunk her teeth into the plastic.

She finished it quickly and threw it aside, taking the second one and swallowing it down. It felt so good. She felt strong and empowered, like she could do anything, as long as she kept drinking this wonderful substance. The slightly salty flavor was heaven. She grabbed the third bag, and as she sucked it down, she started to feel slightly weird... almost queasy. She ignored it, but stopped drinking halfway through the bag, feeling full.

She looked up and saw Damon staring at her as she set the bag down. She blushed and looked away, wiping at her mouth and praying for the veins on her face to go away soon. She looked back at him- he was still gaping. "What?" she asked.

He shook out of his daze. "You stopped."

Her brow furrowed. "Yeah. I was full."

"You don't just... _stop. _Not on your first time. How did you..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

She felt slightly self-conscious now. Was it weird that she stopped? Is something wrong with her? "I- I don't know," she said, blushing and looking away again. He seemed to realize she was embarrassed.

"It's not a bad thing, Elena. It's just... you have amazing self-control. I've never seen anything like it. It's great."

Right then, the door burst open and Caroline found them.

"Oh thank God, Elena!" She turned towards the door and shouted, "I found her!" She rushed over and threw her arms around her. "We had no idea where you had gone! I was so-" When she pulled away, she saw the blood bags littering the floor, traces of it still on Elena's face. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my God. Elena, did you-"

Jeremy and Stefan and Bonnie ran into the room, relief on there faces, and Caroline turned to them with an alarmed look on her face. "Guys..."

They took in the scene, and they all reacted. Jeremy gave a sigh of relief, and ran up and hugged his sister, who smiled and hugged him back. Caroline and Stefan looked at the pair (now trio) sitting on the floor, then glared at Damon and said simultaneously: "What did you do?!"

Damon growled and opened his mouth to reply something that was certainly going to be impolite, when Elena cut him off. "He didn't do anything. This was my decision. I want this."

Stefan continued to glare at his brother, while Caroline gave her a sympathetic look. "Oh, sweetie..." she said.

Elena looked at her, slightly upset and disbelievingly. "Aren't you happy for me? This is a good thing! I'm not going to _die, _Caroline!"

"I know, and that's great. But, was this your choice?"

Elena jumped up, but with more force than she was expecting, almost falling forwards on her face. She steadied herself, and continued. "Yes, Caroline. This is _my _choice. _I _want this. Damon didn't make me do anything."

Caroline hesitated, but nodded, and pulled her friend into an embrace. Elena stiffened a moment, but then wrapped her arms around her.

When they pulled away, she looked at Stefan, who hesitated, but smiled at her and took her hand. She smiled back, relieved that everyone seemed to be accepting this. "We should probably get back to the house now, Jenna will be worried..." Jeremy mentioned. Elena's eyes widened, and she nodded quickly. They turned and walked toward the door.

When they walked outside, she headed over in the direction she parks her car, until she realized she didn't drive here. She turned around, and looks at the group. "I need a ride."

Stefan steps up. "You can come with me, Jeremy can ride with Caroline. Is that okay?" He looked at the two, who nodded. Elena looked over at Damon, who she had assumed (and hoped) she would be going with.

"Good with me. I can't risk a baby vamp contaminating my car," he said, sauntering over to his Camaro.

Jeremy looked at him. "That's the best you can do?" Elena glared at him, but he just raised his eyebrows as if to say _'What?'_

Damon rolled his eyes, and got into his car. Elena followed Stefan towards his, and hopped into the passenger seat.

As he pulled out of the driveway, Stefan looked at Elena. "How are you?"

Elena frowned. "I guess I'm okay. Are you good with this?"

"What? Of course I am! I just want you to be happy, okay?" She nodded. "Look, I was thinking we could go camping for a few days, and you can practice feeding from animals."

She hesitated. She hadn't thought that far ahead yet. Did she want to eat animals? Stefan assumed she did. And of course. It was the right thing to do. No one would get hurt. She wouldn't kill anyone. Everything would be okay. Well, except Damon wouldn't like it, but... he'd just have to get over himself.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds great."

* * *

They got back to the house, and Elena noticed that Jenna's car was back in it's designated spot in the driveway. _Great, _she thought. Now we're gonna have to come up with another story. _Another lie_. She ignored that thought.

She found herself disappointed when she saw that Damon's car wasn't there. Of course he didn't come back. She didn't pick him, and she wasn't dying anymore. Why would he want to deal with the family part of it? She shook off the feeling and followed Stefan up the porch.

Even on the steps, she could hear everything inside the house. Pacing footsteps, probably Jenna. The sink was on, and it sounded like dishes were being done. Probably Alaric, trying to inject some normalcy into the situation. Fingernails drumming on the top of the island, most likely Caroline tired of waiting for us. And Jeremy was sitting on a stool, spinning around. She shivered from the sensation, but continued walking in through the door.

When she entered the kitchen, Jenna rushed over. "Thank god! We got back, and no one was here, and you scared the crap out of me! Are you okay?"

Elena pried her aunt away, and nodded. "I'm fine, Aunt Jenna," she said, surprising herself with her sincerity. She looked over her aunt's shoulder, at everybody else. "So, I'm gonna run upstairs and pack. We're going on a camp out for a couple of days." She turned to Stefan. "Why don't you go home and get your things? I can meet you there." He nodded, kissed her swiftly, and walked out the door. She walked up the stairs and to the closet to get her bag, and immediately heard Caroline following up. She turned and headed into her room, walking past her friend, who stalked her. Elena put the bag down on her bed.

"Are you sure about this Elena? I mean, I'll support whatever you do, but I just want you to know that this isn't your only option. I learned to control myself, and Damon does too..." She trailed off, waiting for her to reply.

Elena walked over to her dresser, opening the top drawer to get underwear. Sitting on top were the red lace panties that Damon loved to tease her about, and she smiled and momentarily wondered if he put them there- he's the one that does most of her laundry, since Jenna assumes she does it, and she's actually to preoccupied to deal with it. She's never thanked him for it- she should. She realized she was getting of track, and turned back to Caroline.

"I want to try this, and see how it goes. It's-" She was about to say "important to Stefan", but realized how that would sound. "It's what is best. I'm a vampire, but I still don't want to hurt anyone." She turned back around, grabbed some sweaters, and returned to her bed, shoving them in. She could hear the hesitation in Caroline's silence, and wondered what she was wanting to say.

"Speaking of which... what did Damon do? To, I mean, make you, you know... change your mind?"

Elena paused in her shuffling through her jeans. She felt an irrational need to keep it a secret- it felt special, holy. "I don't know, he just talked to me. It was nothing." She resumed her packing. She looked over at Caroline when she finished, and saw her disbelieving look.

"We all _talked _to you, Elena. Yet you were determined to die. What could Damon have done?" Elena could tell Caroline was reading her face like an open book, and turned pack around, zipping up her pack.

"It was no big deal. Really. Now, I have to go meet Stefan. Tell Bonnie I'll call her later, okay?" She said, rushing past her friend and down the stairs. Caroline sighed in frustration.

Elena went to the door, and yelled out, "I'm going! See you later!" And left.

* * *

She walked into Stefan's room to find the two Salvatore brothers face to face, with angry expressions.

"Whoa. What's going on?" She asked carefully.

"Oh, just having a little disagreement about process," Stefan said, not turning around, but backing off.

Elena sighed. She knew he wouldn't be good with this. "So you're not on board with the animal plan." To be honest, she wasn't completely either. She was experimenting. At least, that was her excuse.

"Nope," Damon replied. "I say rip off the proverbial band-aid and let it bleed. You're a vampire. Be a vampire."

Elena looked at him, studying him. She thought he truly believed this wasn't what was best for her. Stefan walked by her, touching her arm. "Ready to go?" He asked. She nodded, still watching Damon. She turned and followed Stefan, but Damon kept talking.

"Vampires eat people," he called, making them both turn around exasperatedly. "it's part of the natural food pyramid. Trust me, you're going to be miserable," he said it regretfully, and Elena knew he was hurting for her. She watched him a moment more, wishing she could comfort him, then turned around, following Stefan out the door.

* * *

She hated it. She had fed on a poor deer that horribly resembled Bambi, and it wasn't what she wanted. It was like being served lemonade when you asked for a margarita. She hid her reaction, though, and stuck with it. They rested for a while, then he started to train her to catch the animals. His hands on her body got a strong reaction from her, and soon enough they were making out against a tree.

Her stomach started feeling weird, but she ignored and continued kissing him. Then she felt a horrible nauseating sensation, and pushed him away, leaning over, hoping it would pass. It didn't.

She rushed away as far as she could before leaning over and throwing everything up, disgusted by the mess of bile and blood on the ground before her. She spit, trying to get the taste out of her mouth, when she realized Stefan was with her. She really didn't want to disappoint him. She covered the pile up with leaves, and went back to him. He took her face in his hands, looking concerned.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worried. She nodded and smiled weakly, then realized it and tried to make it more realistic.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just felt a little weird for a sec. It's gone now, though. Don't worry, I'm okay," she said quietly, looking at his face, trying to convince him. He bought it, kissed her on the forehead, and looked up. "It's starting to get dark. Do you wanna go back to our stuff?"

She nodded. "I need to call Bonnie, too." She followed him through the trees, trying to convince herself that it was just the taste of the animal blood. She wasn't used to it yet, but she would be. She took a deep breath, stood up straighter, and caught up with her boyfriend, taking his hand.

* * *

She was sitting in Stefan's room the next day, waiting for him to bring back to "surprise" he was saving for after their trip. She got out her phone and decided to call Caroline.

"Hey, Care? I need some help. I having some... adjustment, issues," she said quietly. She hung up quickly when she saw Stefan practically bouncing into the room.

"What's that?" She asked when she saw the bottle in his hand.

"This," he said, setting the glasses down and tearing open the foil seal as he turned around, "is from the year you were born. I think we should celebrate."

She looked at him and stood up, puzzled. "Celebrate what?"

"You're first feed," he replied happily, strolling towards her. "I know it was horrible, and traumatic, and disgusting," he continued, "but you did it anyway." He walked up to her with the champagne and glasses. She looked up at him guiltily, but he still wasn't finished. "And you survived it."

"Well, uh, I wouldn't say I survived it, it actually made me sick." There, she finally got it out.

"Listen, I choked it down for a month, before I could stand the taste." He didn't get it. "It gets easier." She nodded, trying to believe him. "This, though, will go down like silk," he said, gesturing to the bottle.

She smiled at him, slightly sadly. "You're so cheery," she said, feeling bad about ever having to ruin his good mood.

"Yeah, because you're here, and you're alive...ish, and you're gonna get through this." She smiled at him, more genuine this time. "So, would you like to do the honors?" She nodded, and popped the cork off, squealing at the sound. He quickly poured it into the glasses, and they clinked them together, leaning in and kissing, when his phone rang. They pulled apart, and Elena looked down and saw Damon's name on the screen. It was ironic, that his call interrupted them. Almost like a cosmic sign. She shook that thought off- she was sounding like Caroline at her cheesiest.

As she listened to the conversation- it was a definite perk to finally be able to hear both sides of the phone like pretty much everyone else- she began to frown. Oh no. Stefan hung up.

"I'm gonna go find him," he proposed.

She shook her head. "No, I'll do it. I want to talk to him anyway. It sounded like he was at the Grille. I'll be back later, okay?" She watched him as he considered her, then nodded. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, then rushed off. She really did need to talk to him.

* * *

"Did you do it?" She rushed up to his side. First things first.

"That seat's taken," he replied, not even looking at her. She stupidly looked down, as if to make sure there wasn't a person there.

"But there's no one here." She looked at him, confused.

"Well I'm just gonna pretend like there's someone there, because the alternative is just too damn depressing."

She looked at him with the sad eyes that she knew he hated, but she could never help it. As much as he acted and pretended, he had gone through a lot, and was hurt, and she always felt like she was the only one that ever saw that. She walked around to the other side and sat down beside him. "Did you set off the explosion that killed the town council?"

"Am I wearing my 'I Blew Up the Council' t-shirt?" he snarked. "Why does everybody keep asking me that?"

"Well, did you?"

"_No,_" he insisted, lifting his drink back up. "Anything else?"

This was it. Last chance to back out. She started speaking before she could talk herself out of it. "Yes, something's wrong."

He winced, but she kept talking. "I can't keep any of the animal blood down."

"Well their's a shock," he said, smirking at her.

She ignored his reaction. "I think I need your help."

He sighed. "Of course you do. Pick your meal." He started gesturing to people. "You got Asian Fusion. Mexican. Or some good ol' American comfort food."

She looked at him, tired. Can't he just get over himself? "No. No human blood. Stefan's right, I have to at least try to get through this without hurting anyone."

He grumbled, downed the rest of his drink, and got up. "Fine. Come on."

"Wha-" He grabbed her arm and towed her toward the bathroom. He pulled her in, and locked the door. "What are you doing?" She asked suspiciously.

He bit his hand, blood pooling on his palm. He held it out to her. "Giving you what you need. Drink."

"What?" she asked incredulously, but couldn't tear her eyes away from the red liquid before her.

"You're a new vampire, Elena. You need warm blood, from the vein. Maybe this'll do the trick. Or not," he added, "but just... don't- tell Stefan."

She was finding it harder and harder to resist. Why was this so appealing to her? "Why not?" She asked breathily.

"Because blood-sharing is kind of-" he hesitated. "Personal."

She was trying to clear her mind. What had he said? Oh, right. "What do you mean it's personal?"

"Just drink," he growled, impatient. She looked at him, then back down at the blood. She looked back up for reassurance, and he nodded at her. She lifted his hand to her mouth, veins and fangs appearing. And she started drinking.

It was amazing. It tasted like... Damon. It felt like the essence of him was entering her body, consuming her, taking over. She leaned into his body, and he stumbled back against the wall, stroking her hair. Damon, Damon, Damon... It was all she could think, feel, taste. The taste of his blood on her tongue, the scent of his worn leather jacket- it was her favorite one, and she thought he knew that, he was always wearing it- the comforting stroke of his other hand on her head, the sound of his heavy breathing, telling her he was enjoying this at least as much as she was... she was writhing against him, trying to get closer, as close as she could, she wanted more, she wanted everything, she wanted _him- _it was wrong, she shouldn't be thinking it, but it was true. She gripped his jacket, and started tugging on it, when she felt his knees go out for a moment. She quickly pulled her mouth away, trying to make the vampire aspect go away. She looked at him carefully. He looked like he was in heaven, but was paler than he should be.

"Damon? Damon, are you okay?"

He looked at her foggily. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just-" He dropped again, and her arms flew around him to hold him up.

"Damon, you need to feed. Look, um, take my blood." He shook his head. She growled in frustration. "Damon, come on, please-" He pulled away, standing back up. He looked a little better, but definitely not okay. She took his face, making him look into her eyes. "Damon, please. I want you to." And she did. So bad. She wanted to feel it, experience it from the other side. They gazed into each others eyes, ice blue and chocolate brown, lost in the little world they had just created-

_BANG BANG BANG. _"Elena? Elena, are you in there?" Their heads jerked to the door, where Jenna was shouting. "I've been looking for you everywhere, Stefan told me you came here- honey, are you okay?" Elena's eyes widened, and she wiped her mouth as she rushed over to the door, unlocking it.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry-" Jenna walked into the bathroom, looking at Elena, then behind her, and her eyebrows shot up. Elena realized what this looked like- locked door, messy hair, public bathroom. The reality wasn't much better, but she couldn't tell Jenna anyway.

"Damon." She stated. She looked back at her niece. "Um, what's going on?"

Elena bit her lip. What was she supposed to say? Then Damon replied for her. "Her necklace was caught it her hair." Her hand went up to her necklace, and she caught the subtle reminder of Stefan. Of reality. "She needed some help with it." She heard his footsteps walking toward her. "Are you good, Elena?" His hand touched her back as he walked around to look at her, and she got distracted by him for a moment before replying, "Yeah, thanks, Damon."

Jenna started talking again, and Elena looked back at her. "Well, we need to go get ready for the memorial. Come on, Elena." They both looked back at the man as they left the bathroom, Jenna suspiciously, Elena with thanks and worry in her eyes. He followed them out. As Elena walked toward the door behind her aunt, she muttered, "Go home. Eat," knowing Damon would hear.

"What was that?" Jenna asked.

"Nothing. Come on, I need you're help deciding which dress to wear." She looked back at Damon one last time, and then turned and followed Jenna out the door, trying to get the wonderful feeling out of her.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my god, I am so sorry that took me so long to write! I'm finally on a roll again, so expect another chapter soon. Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

She walked into her house, Aunt Jenna behind her, and headed up the stairs to get changed for the memorial. Jenna followed her into her room as she started going through her closet to find clothes. Jenna started talking, and Elena felt a strong sense of de ja vu.

"So, what was that?" Jenna asked.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked innocently, shuffling through the back of her closet, looking for a dress.

"In the bathroom. I'll admit, Damon was pretty smooth covering that up, but no one locks a door to _fix a necklace_," she said, her voice filled to the brim with suspicion. "Are you cheating on Stefan?"

Elena spun around. "No!" She cried, but it felt a little wrong to say it. Obviously she wasn't, but with the little scene that had played out in the Grille... she tried to make her blush go away, because it certainly wasn't helping her argument. "No, of course not! Look, Jenna, it was nothing. I swear. Damon was just doing me a favor." She really wished she could tell her aunt what it really was, even though she probably wouldn't approve. It would be so nice to not have to try and hide all of this from her... but she can't. It would put her in danger.

Jenna raised an eyebrow. "What kind of favor?"

Elena rolled her eyes, and turned back to the closet. "A _friendly _favor," she insisted. She came upon a black dress bag that contained the blue gown she had decided to just buy instead of rent- the one she had worn when she danced with Damon at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. It seemed so long ago, but was one of her fondest memories. She fingered the silk for a moment, then moved on to her pink lace dress. She pulled it out. "What about this one?"

Jenna pursed her lips, then studied the garment. "Yeah, sure. Hey, I'm gonna go get ready, and we should go in about half an hour." Elena nodded, and she walked out of the room. Elena went into the bathroom to pull on her dress and do her makeup.

* * *

Jenna pulled into the driveway of the church, and climbed out. "I'm gonna go find Carol Lockwood, I'm supposed to help with something about food. Can you find the volunteer supervisor?"

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll find you when the service starts."

She walked towards the church, and was handed a stack of papers to place at each seat. She opened the first one, and saw twelve familiar names under 'Those We Lost'. She quickly shut the card, and walked inside, and began placing them on the benches.

She saw Matt when she began to run out and took some more from him. "How do you feel? A little strung out?" He asked gently. She nodded, swallowing.

"I'm fine, it's just my emotions are all over the place. Everything is... heightened." She was beginning to despise that word. "I mean, just the sight of all the names of the dead makes me wanna cry for a week."

"You didn't have to volunteer."

"People died. People we've known all our lives. So, yeah, I did." She had thought about this a lot. She knew it would be hard. But she felt the need to help out, because of all the people that had died in her life. Like her parents, and how hard that was for her. She wanted to help in any way she could for the other families that were going through the same grief and torture she had.

She looked over, and saw a familiar girl sitting in the front row. "Is that...?"

"April Young, yeah."

She took a deep breath. "Wow." She handed Matt the rest of the flyers, and walked over to the girl she used to take care of. "Hey there," she greeted softly.

"Hey. Long time no see. Not since..."

Elena nodded. "My parents' funeral, yeah."

April nodded, looking exhausted. Elena leaned over and gave her a hug, and she could hear the lump in the girl's throat. "Are you gonna survive this?"

April looked lost. "They want me to speak. I guess all the kids who lost somebody can. But what am I supposed to say? 'I'm sorry my dad didn't fix the gas line'?" Elena wasn't sure what to say. "But- if I don't say anything- I mean, what if nobody does? My dad and I didn't always get along and everything but everyone deserves to have nice things said about them at their own funeral, you know?" She looked at Elena, broken and desperate. "I mean, for my mom's funeral everybody said really nice things."

Elena remembered this. She couldn't figure out what to say at her parents' funeral, and she didn't end up speaking. And she regretted it ever since. She wished she could go back and say how great they had been, how they had been loving parents to their last moments, how they will forever be missed- and she wasn't about to let April do the same thing. She took her hand.

"You say what you want to say. Don't worry about you're dad. Everybody loved him."

"Yeah. Until two days ago," April said, choking up.

"Even still." She then started to feel the pulse April's wrist, and looked down. Her stomach started churning, and she felt like she was about the throw up. "I'm sorry, I have to go," she muttered, rushing to the bathroom.

She barely made it to the toilet when all of the blood came spilling out of her, making a mess. She got back up and stumbled toward the sink, but more came up, running down her chin and the front of her dress. It felt right, like it was getting the poison out of her, preparing her for what she really needed. But at the same time, it was Damon's blood, which made her even sicker. She shouldn't be throwing it up. She should be protecting it, cherishing it.

She looked at the red goo splattered on the mirror, and started freaking out, grabbing the front of her dress. She looked at herself in the mirror again, and looked around, spotting the toilet paper. She grabbed a handful of it, and then went to her bag and pulled out her phone. Before she could think about it, she found herself calling Damon.

It rung a few times, then went to voicemail. She waited a few minutes, then tried again. It only rang once and then it clicked over. He's ignoring her. She wouldn't let him, though.

She called again. It rings three, four, five times. She could almost see him hesitating, but he knew that she wouldn't call like this if it weren't important. Finally...

"Yes, my dear?" he answered teasingly, trying to act like nothing weird is going on.

"Damon?" She whimpered.

"Elena? What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked quickly.

"I'm at the service- the blood, it wouldn't- and now it's all over, and I don't know- plus my dress-"

"Elena, slow down. Tell me what happened." He tried to stay calm.

"I'm at the church, and the blood wouldn't stay down, and I'm in the bathroom now, and it's all over my dress, I don't know what to do!" She tried to take a breath.

"Okay, it's gonna be okay, Elena. I'll be there in a minute. Just try to clean up the bathroom." She nodded, then realized he wouldn't be able to see her. "Okay."

She hung up, then paused, thinking. She finally made a snap decision and picked up the phone, texting him.

**And bring a blood bag.**

She knew this would cause all kinds of problems, but what else could she do? As she tried to clean the counter with flimsy one-ply toilet paper, she realized that Damon would be going through her closet, and would find the blue dress, like she had earlier. What would he think? She shook the thought out of her mind. Why would she be considering that while sitting in a bathroom covered in blood? She kept wiping, trying to not use too much of the toilet paper. It seemed like he was taking forever, and Matt would probably be looking for her by now. Where was he?

She picked up her phone. He answered on the first ring this time. "Damon, are you here yet?"

"I'm here, I'm here. Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm in the basement bathroom." She realized how ridiculous it was, all these stupid bathrooms. The knob shook, scaring the hell out of her. She quietly asked, "Is that you at the door?"

"Not yet," he replied.

There was a soft knock, and she yelled out, "Sorry, there's someone in here!" She turned back to the phone. "Damon, hurry," she whispered, and put the phone down, frantically trying to clean the sink, but the blood was just dripping down everywhere, and the toilet was completely covered in it- she heard footsteps, and froze, but then heard Damon talking. Who was he talking to?

She opened the door, and sighed in relief.

"Damon, thank god," she breathed. She grabbed the dress the he was holding, then realized that he was looking over at someone. She poked her head around the doorframe, being careful to not show any blood, and saw a man- mid-thirties, maybe, dark skin- sitting there, apparently waiting. "Sorry, I spilled coffee all over my dress."

The man stood up suspiciously, and started walking closer, seemingly trying to get a closer look. She pulled back into the bathroom, looking once more at Damon. He gave her a small smile that did nothing to conceal the worry behind it. She shut the door, trying to get away from his concerned look.

She quickly unzipped the dress, taking a moment to consider the fact that he had put it in the black bag, the one that was previously holding the blue gown. He must've seen it hanging in her closet. What was his reaction? He probably had originally assumed it was a rental, which it had been. Was he surprised she kept it? She shook her head. What was up with her? He probably didn't think anything of it. She threw the bag to the side and admired the dress he had picked- black lace. She filed that information back in her mind.

She heard him talking to the man out there, but didn't bother to try listening in. She did her best to hurry though, because Damon easily pisses people off, which she didn't want him to do at a funeral. He had a bad enough reputation already.

"Everything okay in there?" She heard him ask her.

"Yeah, just a minute," she replied, now frantically trying to wipe away the remaining traces of blood, taking all the red-stained paper towels from the trash can and shoving them into her bag, not caring that it would surely be ruined.

She pulls her new dress on once she's done wiping what felt like every surface in there down, and steps toward the door, taking a moment to look around. Once she is convinced that there is no more evidence of her sick spell, she turned and walked out, standing beside Damon, who was still engaged in conversation.

"I'm so sorry that took so long," she apologized.

"No problem," he replied. Seems nice enough, she thought.

"Well enjoy your stay. We love visitors, and the scenery is to die for," Damon said. Elena cringed. Here it comes.

He gasped mockingly, covering his mouth. "Funeral pun. Too soon." She grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

* * *

They walked outside, and she hurried towards a tree. "Did you bring the blood bag?" She asked, breathing heavily. Her insides felt like they were eating her, telling her to feed, feed, _feed._

"You wanna say that a little louder?" He grumbled, but pulled the bag out and passed it to her.

She tore it open and brought it to her mouth as he put his arm over her head, concealing her. She realized momentarily that to an outsider it would look like they were making out, which, with it being Damon, was bad enough, but they were also at a funeral. She almost considered switching locations, but then she started drinking the blood and was distracted immediately.

It was awful. _Awful. _The worst thing that had ever touched her tongue. It was obviously supposed to taste good, but didn't, like a piece of your favorite cake flavor but had salt instead of sugar. She instinctively spit it back up, pulling the bag from her mouth. Damon reacted fast, taking the bag from her, looking slightly disgusted. "Elena," he murmured. He looked back up at her as she straightened out.

"No I can't," he was stroking her hair out of the way, "it tastes like acid." He wiped her bottom lip, getting rid of the blood staining her chin. "What's wrong with me?" She asked, looking up at him, knowing he didn't have all the answers but wishing he did.

"I don't know, maybe it's your doppleganger blood, rejecting the transition," he guessed.

"I'm dying, aren't I?" She knew she was jumping to conclusions, but she was panicking.

"No, your not dying," He insisted, saying it like it the stupidest idea in the world, but it made her feel better, like he knew it would. "You just need to drink from the vein."

She looked at him desperately. "No, no, I don't wanna- I can't risk killing anyone, Damon!" She was breaking down. "Maybe I'm better off dead."

He grabbed her roughly. "Don't you think that. Elena," he said, searching her eyes, "you're gonna be fine." He relaxed his grip on her, so it became a comforting touch. Even though she was throwing up blood, she couldn't help but enjoy the closeness of him, their eye contact sending electricity shooting through her. He stroked her hair, and it felt so good. They were getting lost in their own little world again, as seemed to be happening more and more lately, when the church bell rang, signaling the beginning of the service, and the end of their moment.

She felt guilt pang through her again. Things like this aren't supposed to be happening. It's supposed to be Stefan. She chose Stefan. Why did she keep doing this? She broke eye contact with him. "I have to get back inside," she excused, slipping past him, quickly walking away. She brushed her hair from her face, and ignored the large part of her that wished it was still Damon's hands doing it.

* * *

Damon sighed, and leaning down, frustrated. What the hell was going on? The animal blood wasn't working, nor his blood, not even the bags- what if she can't drink blood? Some Catch-22 curse on doppleganger vampires? She dies, then survives by becoming a vampire, then the world screws her over again by not letting her drink the one damn thing that she needs to stay alive. He straightened up and started walking, and then saw Stefan staring at him. _Damn it. _How much did he see?

He tried to walk away, but Stefan predictably followed him.

"What's in the bag, Damon?" Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to, brother.

"Mid-service snack. Church always gets me hungry, the whole blood-of-Christ thing, you know," he went with his default- irritate and deflect. Stefan kept staring at him, brooding level on high, forehead on full-furrow.

Damn him. "I brought it for Elena."

"You really that intent on having your way?" He asked.

That pissed Damon off. He doesn't want this? Yeah, he thought it would be best if she drank human blood, but he never, ever wanted her to suffer. "It's not my way, it's the only way."

"If she hurts someone, she'll be desperate to turn the guilt off, maybe even desperate enough to shut off her humanity."

"What, and become a Ripper?" He knew it was a low blow, but he needed to shut the fuck up. He had no idea what he was talking about.

"I can't let her be anything like me." He studied Damon's face, and it's obvious that's not what he really meant.

"Well God forbid she's anything like me. That's really what you're thinking."

Stefan flinched slightly out of guilt, but didn't respond.

"She's a vampire, Stefan. She needs to embrace it, instead of pretending none of it is happening. She can't live in a delusion forever, brother, as much as you may want her to," he snarled. He held Stefan's gaze for another moment. His brother shoved past him, walking to the church. Damon's sight didn't change for a minute, trying to calm down slightly. He couldn't fight with his brother- not now. Elena didn't need that.

He turned and headed into the service.

* * *

Elena hears someone enter the building, and turned her head. She saw Stefan walking toward her, and thoughts started racing through her head. Had he seen any of that? Was he talking to his brother? Where was Damon, for that matter? She ignored these worries, and took his hand as a sat down beside her, leaving a space on the other side. Apparently he's expecting Damon. Elena turned and tried to focus on the service.

Damon quietly walked in, and took a seat beside his brother, and also watched Carol Lockwood up on the stage. Elena tried not to look at him. She needed to be focusing on grieving for the council members, not contemplating Damon, and their completely puzzling dynamic. The ceremony seemed to go on and on; which wasn't good for her, seeing as she was starving. She listened to the hearts pounding in the room, the veins, flowing with warm, red blood. She wondered who would taste the best- the twenty-something year old woman in the front with a lovely collar that showcased her neck perfectly, or the man in his late-thirties sitting across the aisle from her with his sleeves rolled up, displaying his wrists. She felt the veins in her eyes start to stir, and her fangs pricked her lip. No. No, she can't be doing this. This can't be happening. But it was. She made a noise that was somewhere between a menacing growl and a pitiful whimper. Stefan looked over, and she looked at him desperately.

"Stefan..." she said. "I can't control it." A rough undertone appeared in her voice, uninvited. Damon looked over. "You need to feed," he muttered quietly.

"I, but I..." Her argument against it was practically non-existent by that point. "We're in the middle of the funeral. I can't." Stefan wasn't too happy with that being her reasoning, but it was all she had. Matt leaned over. "Me. You can feed from me. Don't worry, it'll just look like I'm comforting you."

She bit her lip, looking at the three men around her. She finally gave in, and leaned over, burying her face in Matt's neck as he put his arm around her. She slowly let her fangs descend, trying to keep as much control as possible. She pierced his skin swiftly, and heard a small gasp.

It was great. It was wonderful. It was _art. _The blood flowed into her mouth naturally, unlike the blood bags. It coated her taste buds, like melted chocolate, satisfying her every desire, the ones buried deep, that she didn't even know existed. It swam down her throat and into her body, and she wasn't sure it was actually going into her stomach because the pleasure flowed throughout her entire being, making her feel warm and powerful. Her whole body felt like it was vibrating with adrenaline, preparing her for the next victim, the next feed...

And then she opened her eyes again before her mind and mouth went too far, made her fangs retract, and wiped her mouth, leaning back over to Stefan. She waited, tense; but nothing happened. Her stomach didn't roll, her head didn't swim, and her stomach didn't empty. She felt so much better, and took a deep breath, realizing she hadn't relaxed in days. She mouthed a thank you to Matt, and waited for the ceremony to finish.

* * *

When she walked out of the church, she saw Bonnie walking toward her, her had been sitting with her father.

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere. I'm so sorry I haven't gotten to talk to you. How are you?"

Elena smiled. "I'm fine now. But there was something going on; there is some kind of problem, Bonnie."

Bonnie furrowed her brow. "What is it?"

Elena looked around. Although the crowd was slowly dispersing, this wasn't the optimal place to discuss her blood problem. She took Bonnie's hand and pulled her over, around the corner of the building.

"I can't drink animal blood. And not like I just, can't stand it or something, I get sick. It won't stay down. And blood bags won't work, either- I even tried Damon's blood, but-"

Bonnie's furrowed eyebrows suddenly shot up. "You drank Damon's blood?"

Elena blushed, and hoped Bonnie wouldn't notice. "Yeah, it was nothing." Lie. "But it didn't work either. Bonnie, it looks like I can only drink from the vein."

Bonnie's expression was hard to read. It had concern, and confusion, and disapproval. Elena knew she wouldn't be happy about this news. "I was wondering if you know any reason why this would be happening. I mean, it's not like this with anyone else. Is there anything in the grimoires?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No, I've read them a million times. But I might know where to get some more information- I found a sketch in one of the books, of my family tree. And I found a living relative. Elena, she's a witch!" Bonnie looked at her with repressed excitement, waiting to see her reaction. Elena grinned. "Bonnie, this is great! Oh, I'm so happy for you! Where is she?"

"Just a few miles out of town, not far. Mystic Falls really is like a magnet for the supernatural."

Elena laughed resentfully. "Yeah, I know. Are you going to contact her?"

"Yeah, I'm going out there tomorrow. That's what I wanted to talk to you about- I was wondering if you would come with me. I know it's weird, and might freak her out since you're a vampire and all but I could really use the support, plus pretty much everyone is a vampire these days, so there isn't anything I can do about that. Plus you could talk to her about what's going on, maybe she'll know something."

Elena was already nodding. "Yeah! I'd love to. How are you guys related?"

Bonnie shook her head, smiling ruefully. "I have no idea. She like my second cousin, twice removed, or something. I don't know." They heard someone yelling, and saw Bonnie's dad, trying to get her to leave.

Elena turned back to her. "Go on and go- I'll clear it with Jenna, and just call me in the morning." They hugged, and Bonnie ran off.

**A/N: Hey! I'm so sorry it took SO LONG. My brother had this huge accident, and there was a lot going on. Anyway, we are finally starting to diverge from the canon plot, and my own is beginning to emerge, which I really hope you guys will like. I know it is a little boring now, but trust me, it will get very interesting in the next few chapters. With much more Delena.**


End file.
